


Condor's Laws of Motion

by EASchechter



Category: Gatchaman
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EASchechter/pseuds/EASchechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Condor's  Laws of Motion</p>
    </blockquote>





	Condor's Laws of Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Condor's Laws of Motion

First Law:  
1\. Condors at rest had damn well better be allowed to *remain* at rest!  
Corollary: If Condors at rest must be disturbed, there had better be  
coffee and a damn good reason. Just having a damn good reason is not  
enough. Coffee has to be involved. Certain pinheaded commanders should  
make note of this.

2\. Condors in motion will remain in motion, and will run over anything  
that gets in the way.  
Corollary: Anything in the way of a Condor in motion had better learn  
to duck and/or have made out their will. Certain pinheaded commanders  
should also make note of this one.

Second Law:  
Force is equal to how pissed off I am at the time and how much firepower  
I have available.

Third Law  
For every action there is an equal and appropriate amount of explosives.


End file.
